you and me and everyone else
by lowi
Summary: -you are loved, don't give up- The next generation captured in a hundred words-over and over and over again. Will be het, slash, femmeslash, cousincest. Many thanks to mew-tsubaki for betareading. Feel free to leave a request! Rated T because of language
1. Chapter 1 Molly Weasley ii

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Molly Weasley ii. _Defying_ _gravity_.

* * *

She couldn't be alone. She always needed to have someone by her side, someone who could hold her closely and hug her tightly.

That was why she wouldn't let anyone leave, either. It was as though there was a hole inside her, which she needed to fill.

But in the end, she did let go. She dropped everything because she couldn't keep up with herself any longer. And she was certain she would fall down to the ground, that she would be crushed, broken beyond mending.

But instead she found herself defying gravity, shooting past the stars like never before.


	2. Chapter 2 Victoire & Teddy

Victoire & Teddy.

* * *

"Do you feel this?" She had grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart. "Do you feel how it beats?"

He looked at her, numb. Not a single emotion displayed in his eyes.

"It does it for you, Teddy. If you leave, there's no reason for it to continue."

When the door closed, when he left, she sank down to the floor, unable to hold up her body.

The tears that streamed down her face where cold as ice, and she lost track of time. All she could hear was her heart's pounding, louder and louder. Boom. Boom. Boom.


	3. Chapter 3 Scorpius & Dominique

Scorpius & Dominique.

* * *

The darkness was all around him; it suffocated him and pounded inside his brain. He didn't know how to escape it; he couldn't close his eyes to be free, because he would first have to open them. And he hadn't the strength for that.

But then, like a torch being lit in the deepest of dungeons, like a flower growing in the darkest of caves, her hand slipped into his. Her fingertips' soothing movements caressed his palm, the touch softer than a feather sweeping across a cloud; it pulled at him a bit and guided him home, to the light.


	4. Chapter 4 Lorcan & Roxanne

For Dribble Drabble – A Challenge.

Lorcan & Roxanne. _Share_.

* * *

She wasn't good at being just, and he was only a tad better.

If she saw something she wanted to have, she took it and never let it go. He did the same, but there was a possibility he could be persuaded to give it up.

It wasn't in her nature to share; neither was it in his. And, in fact, that was what made them work together.

Because despite the jealousy, the possessiveness, the doubt they had in each other, they were faithful. The problem was that they didn't know that they cared exactly as much for each other.


	5. Chapter 5 Lily & Lysander

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Lily & Lysander. _Summer haze_.

* * *

When they were together, everything shone so brightly, but never so much that it hurt their eyes. It was a bliss captured in a summer haze, sparkling and vivid and perfectperfectperfect in every way.

Their hands would fit like pieces of a puzzle, their eyes would interlock and whisper promises of eternity, forever, always, and their lips would seek each other and reveal a longing burning through them when they met.

However, it didn't matter that the sun was shining at them right now, because there would always be dark clouds awaiting them underneath the horizon, prepared to drench them.


	6. Chapter 6 Molly ii & Teddy

Molly & Teddy

* * *

You always had to be careful around her, cautious almost. She was so fragile, so easily broken. Like a diamond, she _could_ be harder than anything. But if you knew just where to hit, just where to push, she would crash into a million pieces in no matter of time.

And you knew this; you always had, better than anyone. But one day you couldn't stand it anymore, you weren't able to tiptoe around her any longer. So you shouted at her, everything you knew that would break her flooded through your mouth. And she fell, harder than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7 Lucy & Scorpius

For Dribble Drabble – A Challenge.

Lucy & Scorpius. _Music box_.

* * *

When she finally began telling him, he didn't want to listen anymore. He felt disgusted by hearing her spill her every secret to him, how they flooded out from her like tunes from an opened music box.

She didn't stop either and he knew he should try and comfort her, that he was supposed to stop the tears that wetted her cheeks, but he just wanted to run away. To somewhere, where he would only have to carry his own burdens.

So he did run away, and the worst thing of all was that he didn't regret it at all.


	8. Chapter 8 Roxanne & Lysander

For NextGen Prompts!

Roxanne & Lysander. _Drag me down. Swirl. Ocean._

* * *

"I'm going to drown if you continue like this; you just drag me down with you." But he would never ever tell her that, because a part of him liked being swallowed by the ocean, overwhelmed and hardly able to breathe. It just made life a bit more of a challenge, where nothing was for granted, where you had to fight for your survival.

It was exhausting, sure, and it hurt so much. His throat was always raw and the pain suffocating. But whenever they swirled together through the waves, it was all forgotten, replaced with a feeling of invincibility.


	9. Chapter 9 Dominique & Teddy

For Dribble Drabble – A Challenge.

Dominique & Teddy. _Grace_.

* * *

She would walk up to him with her head held high, in grace and in dignity, hair cascading down her back like the only thing that the perfection about her couldn't clutch. She would say "I'm no longer a girl–I'm much more than that."

Their eyes would meet, bare like open graves to their deepest desires, but they wouldn't speak.

Then they would part, and wait. Wait for the other to make a move, wait for something to happen, but only making the ravine between them even wider.

So wide they would never be able to reach each other.


	10. Chapter 10 Lily & Lorcan

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Lily & Lorcan. _Waterfall_.

* * *

And when he fell down to the floor, she didn't know what to do. The tears flooded down his face like a waterfall: cold, white, burning.

The only thing she could think was how they resembled pearls, precious and hard.

She couldn't (didn't want to) think of why they were there.

He wasn't supposed to cry; he was supposed to be strong, brave, her rock of safety.

Because it was impossible for her to be his. She hadn't it in her, so she hated him for not helping her, for being so weak.

So she left him on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11 Albus Severus Potter

For the Net-Gen Drabble Tag!

Albus Severus Potter. _Owls_.

* * *

His teeth were gritted, his jaw clenched. It was a bit funny; he never usually had his face set this hard.

But it was not funny enough to make him laugh and drop his stone facade.

He couldn't even see himself ever laughing again; this had been the final blow that had tipped him over the edge.

So he focused on the dark clouds instead of listening to everyone's oh-so helpful words, and he wished he was one of those owls that was thrown around in the storm like leaves.

Then he would only have to focus at staying alive.


	12. Chapter 12 Molly ii & Victoire

_A/N: You might have seen I've changed the description for this collection—that it will now include slash, femmeslash, and cousincest as well. I hope no one will get upset by this or anything._

_Anyway, this is my first cousincest story EVER, so yeah. And obviously femmeslash! I hope you'll like it._

_Another thing, I've decided to take requests for this! So, you can either review and put a pairing/triangle/character together with a prompt there, or send it to me in a PM. It can be anything as long as it's nextgen (as I with this drabble feel I no longer have any walls left, gosh, I'm corrupted. My innocence! Where did it go?) and not incest. (Okay, I have SOME walls left.)_

_And thanks for all the reviews!_

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Molly & Victoire. _Swans_.

* * *

It was so wrong. But maybe it was right. Perhaps it was the reason for all of their quarrels about Teddy and their heated glares (that always lingered a second too long).

This just made better sense.

It made sense, it felt so right. If they had been swans they would have known they had found their mate.

But since neither of them was a swan, only a sparrow with her heart in her mouth, they didn't dare to jump.

They were unaware they would have landed softly.

But they would savor the feathery touch of the other's eyes forever.


	13. Chapter 13 Lucy & Teddy

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Lucy & Teddy. _Absent_.

* * *

He had knelt in front of her, but her eyes didn't move. They didn't dart to his face as they always did; they didn't seek hungrily for his.

He should have known she would tire.

Because it was all his fault, wasn't it? Poor boy, he shouldn't take things for granted.

He put out a hand, lowered it so it touched her cheek. She still didn't move. It was her turn to be absent, not to _be _there for him. And it didn't matter that this was the first time he really _needed_ her.

She rose. She left. He stayed.


	14. Chapter 14 Lily & Lorcan

Lily & Lorcan.

* * *

_You can't go; don't you remember what you promised me?_

_Listen to me._

_Don't do this to me. For Merlin's sake, I swear you and me are meant to be. And don't dare say you haven't felt it, too. I know it; I can see it._

_Even now I can. I know that look—it's love._

The words would go on repeat in his head, bouncing and making all sense in the world—but impossible to utter and doomed to never be pronounced.

So she left him, unaware of what she had done to him. She left him and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15 Rose & Lorcan

For Prompts From the Mods.

Lorcan & Rose. _Fail. Trap. Heat._

* * *

They were a "fail," both of them knew it. They would never work; there would always be something that made them wrong, fighting to keep them apart.

A trap where she was caught, not allowed to leave, a trap with platinum blonde hair and a bunch of expectations called "proving her father wrong."

A trap where he was caught, not allowed to leave, a trap of being too nice, unable to say no.

But when they broke free, if just for a few seconds, the heat between their lips would make them live, instead of leaving them stuck in eternity.


	16. Chapter 16 Hugo Weasley

Hugo.

* * *

Little boy, do you plan on growing up soon?

Because even if you do, all of your scheming and the fact that your innocence is only faked—it'll all be for naught. It's childish of you to act this way, and you know it.

Yes, you're the youngest, but no, you have to stop fooling around and pretending you _need_ everyone. When you so obviously don't. When you've acted coldheartedly for years and have only been wearing your youngness as a protection against real feelings.

Luv, it's time to face the truth, to try and be a man for once.


	17. Chapter 17 Molly ii & Louis

For the Dribble Drabble thread.

Molly & Louis. _Formidable._

* * *

What do you do when everything has an aura of perfection? When you have found something that is right and perfect and probably what everyone else spends a whole life searching for? And when it still is so wrong?

A cousin should not fall for a cousin—they knew it, both. But they also knew that this was better than anything else, and that they couldn't stop, no matter how much they wanted to.

So they would come up with, as Louis put it, "a formidable plan" which included hiding and secrecy.

Unfortunately you can't stay in the shadows forever.


	18. Chapter 18 Scorpius & Albus ii & Rose

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Scorpius & Albus & Rose. _Save_.

* * *

He didn't know what to do. Everything he was doing was wrong.

He was so twisted in the lies that whatever he decided to do would be a disaster.

No one knew that Scorpius meant so much to him that his heart was breaking, not even Scorp, because Albus didn't dare tell him, in fear he would never get to taste his kisses again.

No one knew that Rose one day had kissed him and that he could die to meet her lips again.

He was balancing the edge of a cliff. When he jumped, he was saved from everything.


	19. Chapter 19 Hugo & Teddy

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Hugo & Teddy. _Winking sunshine_.

* * *

He felt cheated. He felt stupid. He should have known better, he should have known that happiness had been sounding too smug when it had whispered words of how everything finally was perfect, and that it from now on always would be.

It had begun on a field with flowers underneath a blue sky and winking sunshine.

He should have understood that the sun's ferocious flashing actually meant danger. That it was trying to warn him not to trust Teddy.

But realizing this now was useless, there was no going back. And would he really do that if he could?


	20. Chapter 20 Roxanne

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Roxanne. _Triumph_.

* * *

Sometimes one could see Roxanne Weasley's eyes glimmer with triumph and sometimes one could see her giggle with madness.

But that was only when her façade had dropped. Usually she was the composed one, the sane one compared to her cousins, and the one that people trusted.

They shouldn't have done that. If they only had looked a little closer, they would have noticed it, that Roxanne shouldn't be trusted at all.

Because whenever she felt it necessary, whenever there was something to gain, no matter how small it was, she would spill their secrets without a moment of hesitation.


	21. Chapter 21 James ii & Molly ii

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

James & Molly. _Runes_.

* * *

He traced his fingers across her arm, painting runes on it with the tips but using no colour. She breathed in slowly, shivered when their eyes met. The small hairs on his arms were pointing straight up like the nails on a fakir's carpet.

It was quiet, it was peaceful, and it was frightening. His fingers dug into her arm, and her eyes refused to leave his even for a second.

Tomorrow—they didn't want to come. Yesterday—they didn't want to go back to it. But they couldn't be in today forever…no matter how hard they wished for it.


	22. Chapter 22 Lucy & Albus ii

For the Next Gen Drabble Tag!

Albus & Lucy. _Cotton candy_.

* * *

He was just like cotton candy. Tasting so sweet, almost awfully sweet, but the moment you tried to determine the exact flavour, it was already gone.

And the way it had started was even more sickeningly sugary. Growing up together and holding hands, sharing everything from secrets and clothes to bed, and never ever stopping.

But what gave it all the sour taste was the wrongness of it. The reminder that they were cousins, that they were wrong.

So it was their affinity she blamed when she ended it. But the real reason was that she couldn't stand the sweetness.


	23. Chapter 23 Molly & Mark & Dominique

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Molly & OC [Marc] & Dominique. _It's really tiring being outshone by someone your whole life_.

* * *

You grip tighter around your wrist to refrain yourself. It wasn't supposed to be like this, was it?

You weren't supposed to have to watch Marc kiss Molly. You're the one with Veela blood, the one whose beauty should "blow everyone away."

But, it's never been like that, and you know it too damn well.

It's really tiring being outshone by someone your whole life, but isn't it even more tiring being outshone by everyone, all the fucking time?

Yes, honey, that's the spirit. Curse, rage, put up a fight. It won't help you, but it'll make you feel better.


	24. Chapter 24 Scorpius & Rose

For Fuse (General Confusion). I hope you'll like it, and _this_ is what I do with RoseScor.

Rose & Scorpius. _Strength_.

* * *

It was to be expected, actually. They, both of them, had always thought they were better than what they really were. When Scorpius was thirteen, he had been certain he could read faster than McGonagall, which had ended in detention. When Rose was sixteen, she had been certain she could catch one of her fellow teammates bridal-style as he'd been knocked unconscious and had floated through the air. It ended in a concussion and one broken rib.

So, that they had thought they had the strength to uphold their relationship was just another time where they had overestimated their abilities.


	25. Chapter 25 Lucy & Teddy

For the Dribble Drabble thread.  
Teddy & Lucy. _Crackling_.

* * *

If he listened closely, he could hear the crackling laughter behind her sweet words of sunshine and flowers and anything else pretty enough for her. It was there, echoing, scaring him. Terrifying him. And even if he loved her, her short white fingers, her pale eyelashes, she was too frightening.

He slipped, in the dark night, out of her embrace, of her mind, of her world.

He shouldn't have done that.

The next time they met, the crackling laughter was gone and replaced with broken sanity. But the laughter returned, once, and it was the last sound he heard. Ever.


	26. Chapter 26 Louis & OC

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Louis & OC. _Sunglasses_.

* * *

She had a thing for sunglasses. She wore them at every possibility; inside they were always on the top of her head, so big that they resembled a helmet, and outside they hid her eyes from everything and everyone.

Louis picked them off her. He was the first do so, ever. For a little while her eyes were exposed to the sunlight, open for everyone one, and Louis saw _everything_ that was her.

But then she snatched them back, glared at him, and put them back on. Louis watched her leave and never forgot what he had seen in them.


	27. Chapter 27 Molly ii & Lorcan

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Lorcan & Molly ii. _French toast_.

* * *

She munched on the French toast he had made her and she suddenly realized she was in love with Lorcan. He had always been there for her and his eyes always glittered, what wasn't there to love?

She rose from the chair without hesitating. He looked up from beneath his fringe, surprised, and she smiled.

Their lips met, her fingers dug into his arms, he was pressed up against the counter; she wanted to be closer.

But then he pushed her away and she stumbled into the table.

"Fuck you, Molly," he spat. "You don't love me."

He was right.


	28. Chapter 28 Lucy & Roxanne

For the Dribble Drabble thread.

Lucy & Roxanne. _Scars._

* * *

Lucy was the younger cousin that cared for everyone. Roxanne was the older cousin that cared for no one. And it had always been like that. No questioning, nothing weird like that.

Law of nature, one might say.

But was it not instinctive when Roxanne had leaned over to comfort her cousin? Was it not purely something animalistic, something in the deepest core of her that made her all of a sudden believe that she needed, _had _to heal Lucy's every single scar?

Because it was _not_ logic that made her want to taste Lucy's lips over and over again.


	29. Chapter 29 Roxanne & Scorpius & Louis

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Roxanne & Scorpius & Louis. _Minty_.

* * *

Scorpius is lying on a sun chair and thinks. Hard. It's not going very well, though. He is too busy reveling in the minty taste of his iced tea and feeling the sun's beams touch his naked chest.

But it's important that he thinks about this, so he gives it another go.

Long, tangled hair, wild eyes and burning touches? Or secret smiles, soft kisses and marble skin?

Why is it so hard to choose? And why _must_ he choose? Why can't he have both?

Scorpius pouts and decides not to think of it anymore. It can wait until tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30 Fred ii & Dominique

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend Middy (contemplating being nocturnal)! First of all it's a shout-out because she was my hundred reviewer for this story, and I've never had that many reviews for a story; I'm grateful for them all! Then, it was her birthday for a couple of days ago, and I'm not yet done with her real present... I hope you'll like some cousincest for now, Middy!_

* * *

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Fred ii & Dominique. _Sheep_.

* * *

Fred had always had quirky ideas and Dominique had been the only one who had laughed at him to his face.

And he actually appreciated that about her. She made him keep his feet on the ground. When he had adopted a sheep, others had nodded and tried to sound interested, but she had scrunched her nose up and asked, "Is that why you smell?"

But this time it was different. He had, the very moment he had done it, thought that she would think he was crazy. Instead, she actually let him kiss her—she even kissed him back.


	31. Chapter 31 James ii & Victoire

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Jamesii & Victoire. _Animosity_.

* * *

James had always thought it was animosity that kept the two of them apart. That when he saw her, he repeated I HATE HER I HATE HER, because he actually _did_ hate her.

But, one day, he caught himself staring at HER FUCKING UGLY HAIR and watching her WAY TOO SHINY EYES and realized he was wrong.

The I HATE HERs were only covering up the IthinkIsortalikeyous. He had never hated his cousin. But now came the tricky part—to stop her from her glaring the GO AWAY JAMES YOU ARE SICK AND WEIRD I HATE YOUs.

He would succeed.


	32. Chapter 32 Lucy & Teddy

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Lucy & Teddy. _Just keep burning until it's all over_.

* * *

It's fire and it's hot and it's almost, almost too much for her.

But only almost.

Lucy always knows what she's doing, and she can handle this. She also knows why the feeling that it's about to burst is there; it's only a matter of time until he'll walk away from her.

But instead of rising, smoothing her hair, and wiping the lipstick off that has smeared itself around her mouth, she stays.

She tells herself, "Just keep burning until it's all over," and maybe it is already over because she doesn't know how to put the fire out anymore.


	33. Chapter 33 Louis & Albus ii

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Louis & Albusii. _Summer days_.

* * *

It was unexplainable, undeniable, inevitable.

When Louis smiled at Albus, his knees weakened, he blushed, and he smiled back as wide as he could.

Unexplainable.

When they sat on the beach and Louis' shirt rode up and revealed marble hard skin with the faintest of tans, Albus wanted nothing but to feel it against his fingertips.

Undeniable.

And, as there were summer days and everything already was light and hot, Albus knew he couldn't keep pretending. So, one day at the beach, as usual, everything became much hotter and lighter and better.

Inevitable.

Inevitable in a very, _very_, good way.


	34. Chapter 34 Rose & Scorpius

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Rose & Scorpius. _Guilt_.

* * *

Guilt. What a relative thing. And how much it can make one do.

You feel ensnared by it; you _are_ ensnared by it. Or rather, by Rose. Her eyes filled to the rim with tears, her fingertips shaking against the table.

You had always known you were too weak for your own good, that you cared too much about everyone but yourself.

But you hadn't considered that it would put you in situations like this. Situations where you've no idea how you should tell Rose that this isn't what you want, and that you're doing this just out of guilt.


	35. Chapter 35 Lysander & Molly ii & Louis

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Lysander & Mollyii & Louis. _Abstract_.

* * *

It's like two different worlds, Molly thought whenever she questioned it.

Well, _it_—what even was that? Funny how it could be defined by two simple letters, how it even fitted in there—all those feelings that were so enormous she could hardly prevent them from causing her to explode.

Because it couldn't be underestimated. Not when she had the clearness and brightness with Lysander, and the blur, the abstract forms that overwhelmed her when she was with Louis.

There was too much to fit in "it" and they couldn't be put in there together, because "it" was too different.


	36. Chapter 36 Teddy & Lily ii

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Teddy & Lily. _Ravenous_.

* * *

He kissed her and worried she was only in his arms to forget Scorpius.

She felt his hands on her body and almost expected him to breathe "Victoire" in her hair.

He felt her kisses become deeper and more desperate, and he hoped, hoped, _hoped _they meant as much to her.

His kisses were so hungry, so ravenous, that she just almost dared to believe it was she with whom he wanted to be.

He shivered at her every touch because wasn't this just a dream?

She shook her head because this couldn't be happening.

But it really was true.


	37. Chapter 37 James ii & Scorpius

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Jamesii & Scorpius. _Never have I ever_.

* * *

"Never have I ever…," James mumbles as Scorpius straightens his gloves.

"What?" Scorpius asks, but James can't—_of course not_—answer, and then they have to walk out on the Quidditch pitch, which means that Scorpius can't expect an answer any longer.

But in his head, James continues the sentence. _Never have I ever thought I'd be the Potter falling for a Malfoy. Hell, it makes more sense that Albus would have done so. But not _me_._

He mounts his broom and decides not to worry, that it will all be fine.

Then he realizes they're going to shower afterwards.


	38. Chapter 38 Hugo & Albus ii

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Hugo & Albusii. _Summer_.

* * *

Albus, _what_ are you doing? (He's flying; he's in the skies, exactly where he wants to be. But don't tell.)

Albus, what did you _think_? (That Hugo wanted this just as much. That he should let go, listen to himself, and stop fighting it all. And, by the way, Hugo did want it just as much.)

Albus, shouldn't you _know_ better? (Maybe he should. But it _is_ summer, it feels so good and none of _them _are complaining. And that has to be what matters, really.)

Albus, you know you _can't_ continue this, right? (That's an interesting question, actually.)

_Right_?


	39. Chapter 39 Lucy & Lysander

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Lucy & Lysander. _"I don't care how long my hair is; you are _not_ allowed to call me Rapunzel!"_

* * *

Lucy twisted one of Lysander's ringlets around her finger. She'd always loved Lysander's hair, the way it was so wild, so unkempt, so _him_.

"Shouldn't you have your hair cut, Ly?" she asked, pressing a kiss to Lysander's surprised mouth.

"I should cut my hair?" he asked, trying to look completely mortified by the thought.

"You look like that princess—Rapunzel," Lucy said, burying her head in his neck to hide her giggles from him.

"Okay, that's it." Lysander sat up, pulling her with him. "I don't care how long my hair is; you're _not_ allowed to call me Rapunzel!"


	40. Chapter 40 James ii & Teddy

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Jamesii & Teddy. _Bedtime stories_.

* * *

Once, James used to rest his head on Teddy's stomach, close his eyes and listen to Teddy's bedtime stories. He cherished those moments; he longed to go to bed, because Teddy told the best stories and had the best stomach on which to rest.

Then something happened, and now James doesn't rest his head there until he's panting and completely exhausted. And it's what happens before that moment that he cherishes the most; he longs to go to bed, because Teddy…has some certain skills—_very _appreciated skills. But Teddy _still_ has the best stomach, all flat…that James loves to lick.


	41. Chapter 41 Rose & Lysander

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Rose & Lysander. _"Can we please just make out now?"_

* * *

I can't take this anymore. The worst part about it is _not_ that I'm offended or something (honestly? It's quite flattering…); it's that he doesn't get my hints.

I mean, he's been having a conversation with my freaking boobs for probably half an hour and I have _not_ slapped him. Isn't that an invitation good enough for Lysander "I'm-the-one-with-my-feet-on-the-ground" Scamander?

But he seems to be content with this… The stupid boy—he doesn't even know what's within his reach!

"Can we please just make out now?" I say at last—and thank Merlin, he looks up from my tits now.


	42. Chapter 42 Albus ii & Scorpius

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Albus & Scorpius. _Rose._

* * *

He has brought him a rose, and Albus can't tell if he's being serious or if he's just dicking around with him.

Because this feels like the sort of ironic thing Scorpius could do as a joke, but at the same time…

Either way, it still makes Albus miffed.

So when Scorpius looks at him with suddenly confused eyes, Albus slaps the hand away that is searching for his, because he still can't tell whether it _is_ a stupid joke or not.

The next day, Rose is sitting in Scorpius' lap, and Albus wonders if he screwed everything up now.


	43. Chapter 43 Hugo & Lily ii

For the Romantic Drabble Challenge.

Hugo & Lily ii. _Maybe_.

* * *

Maybe, her fingertips whisper, maybe they can do this. And he wants nothing but to believe her, he wants nothing but to forget she's his cousin, he wants nothing but her fingertips to scream "I love you" against his skin.

Oh, how he wants that.

And therefore, to ignore that itch somewhere close to the root of his heart, he pretends. He has always been a pretender, so it's with ease that he slips into the world where shadows are short and faces are loving and winds are soft and they aren't related, and where she really, really loves him.


	44. Chapter 44 Scorpius & Lysander

For the Next-Gen Drabble Tag!

Scorpius & Lysander. (M&MWP) _Innocence_.

* * *

Sometimes Scorpius felt bad about it all, especially when Lysander looked up at him from beneath mile-long eyelashes and with red, chapped lips and a look that said, "Why don't I mean as much to you as you do to me?"

Because Scorpius knew Lysander was broken and so vulnerable. Everyone let him down. First, Roxanne Weasley (that bitch) had stolen his innocence way too early and left him in a messy heap. Then it had been her _brother_.

Yes, Scorpius had seen it all happen, but he still did the same thing to Ly. He just couldn't help it.


End file.
